A gamer in the world of naruto
by milpld
Summary: OC, after seeing a shooting-star wishes to have 'The Gamer Ability' and to be born in the world of Naruto. Next day, he realises that his wishes came true, well, almost. (It's not a cross-over, because the OC just have the Gamer's Hability, and isn't a character of the manga.)
1. Prologue

Hello, I wanted to have an OC history that got stronger over time. Of course, there's a bunch of these stories already out there, but I wanted one that the evolution was easily measurable, so, "why not OC with The Gamer's hability?", then here I am.

This is my first FF, review anything you would like me to know, promise I'll give some answer as soon as I can.

**Edited: 29/06... Scrash that, I almost re-made the prologue.**

* * *

Today I woke up, did my morning necessities, ate my breakfast, put my school's uniform, and leave to school.

Today is the worst week of the weak. Why you ask? Because first and second class is math, third physics, then there's a break for lunch, but next is one more class of physics, and when I already have my brain in a vegetative state, comes the last class, the 'body torture' class, as my friend says.

Why so? because all we do in this class is run, lift weights, and things like these. No breaks unless you REALLY can't go on. But then, when to everyone else the 'school's torture' end here, it doesn't to me. After class I go to the judo's club everyday, today included, so after have my mind and body beaten, I go there to have my body beaten literally.

Now you should be thinking 'His life's maybe sucks, but it's not that bad'. The thing is, it's not the worse have my schedule. The worse is, everyday, after the club's activities, when I'm walking home, there are thugs that really 'like' me in the only path possible to me to reach home. The Bridge.

And only when I finally get to home, with my body hurting like hell, I can have a little piece. I can read my mangas and watch my animes. And in the list of things I like most, is read Naruto and 'The Gamer'. This piece of information doesn't matter for now, but it'll later.

When the night falls, I go to the roof to watch the sky. I aways liked to watch the sky at night, and by aways I mean since I'm a baby, according to my mom.

Until then, everything was like aways. Then I saw a shooting star. And, you know, I aways hear that if you make a wish when you see a shooting star, the wish will come true. I didn't believe this was true at the time, but thought "Why not?" And made my wishes. again, wishES.

First I tought that it would be really cool to be born in the world of naruto, because even if my life sucks, I can change it by training like hell, just lake Lee did. But then I tought that it would alse be cool to have 'The Gamer's Ability', the freedom of changing myself.

So, my wish ended like that: "I wish to be born in the Naruto's world, and I wish to have 'The Gamer's Ability'". After that, realising that it's really late and I need to wake up tomorrow to go to school, I went to sleep.

* * *

I like to make short chapters, and this being just a prologue ended up in being REALLY short.

Liked the idea? yes/no/not at all/could be better/whatever, review it :)


	2. I'm a baby! Ch 1

**Nothing to say.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

I woke up next day with a blue rectangle with things written in it popping in front of me. 'What the hell?' was my first tought. This is what was written in it.

**System message**

Your wish was granted by Gaya. But, as you just have the right to do only one wish, the first wish that was you being born in the Naruto's world  
took priority, and the second wish came with changes you'll find out as you interact with your ability.

'Wait, what!? That shooting-star bullshit was true?! So... the reason I'm feeling weird is because...' I tried to move my arm and paled 'because I'm a fucking baby!'

While I was in that internal conflict, I hadn't noticed that a woman was sitting in a couch close to me. I only did when he took me in her arms. At the motion I started to cry with fear.

I mean, really, imagine you're suddently trapped inside of a baby's body, and a woman you never saw in life take's you in her arms, and you can't do nothing about it. Probably you would be in the same situation as I am, crying, as a way to call for help. Then, she sang to me, probably as a way to calm me down. It worked.

But, of course, as being in Naruto's world, she sang in japanese, which means I didn't understand a word. Maybe a word or two, but nothing more.

Being calm made me curious about the changes in the 'The Gamer's Ability' that I have. First thing I realised is that I couldn't see any information above the head of my mother, which means I don't know neither the level or the name of someone just looking at him. 'Ok then what about system commands?' I tought. And being incapable of speach, I tried a mental command.

'Status!'

Nothing

'Status!'

Nothing

I started to lose my patience 'STAAAAAAAATS!'

And nothing again.

'Looks like another thing I 'lost' is that I can't do mental commands.'

*pop* a System message appeared.

**System message**

You discovered an aspect of your ability that differs from the original.

Aspects known: 2

'Ooh so I was right... I really can't do mental commands, which sucks by the way'

The woman, that I think is my mother, finally put me back in my bed, and I went to sleep, probably a colateral effect of being a baby.

* * *

When I woke up, I tried to think what to do for now on. And look's like I'm dumb, because after an hour of hard thinking I couldn't come up with nothing. But in my defense, what can a newborn baby do? Nothing much, being older doesn't mean that I can do more than a regular baby can. Perhaps my special ability can help me...

So I tought, 'how The Gamer's Ability Works, exactly?'. If I remember it right, one thing of the ability, is that everything you are is pretty much converted in stat points and skills. And you can adquire any of these with **Special Actions**, like if you run a lot, you probably will generate a runner hability and also agility and endurance or stamina points.

So what kind of skills I can do being a baby? Pretty much observational and learning skills/abilities. There are several observational abilities that I'm fond of, like **Observe**, **Environment Awareness**, **Foe detection**, **Track,** and others, but I can only think as useful in my atual situation is the **Environment Awareness**, because afterall, I am in the Naruto's world and I know nothing about where in the timeline I am, who are my parents, and stuff. Hell, I don't even know my new name yet.

But other than **Environmental Awareness**, I need a language ability, so I can communicate. The first one is easy, all I need to do is look around, determine where I am, where is the exit, what are the objects in the room, things like that, if I want to, I can do it right now.

But the second one is a problem. No one would spend time trying to teach the local language to a newborn baby, they would just think that I'm not capable yet of learning. So, getting this ability is pretty hard, probably worth months of work, or maybe even a year. And it depends if I have someone talking to me, even if I don't understand, so it's nothing I can do alone.

Well, I don't know when my mom will show up again to start the work to adquire the language ability, so I'll focus in the generation of the **Environment Awareness**. So, here I go.

My bed is in a corner of the room. Using my bed as reference, there's a window to the right. The door is close to the opposit corner of the room. There's an almost empty bookcase close to the door. There are some pluchies in a stand close to the bookcase. There's 2 couchs in the room, both made so only one person can sit at the time. One is in front of the bed, and the other is at the side of the bed. To the other side of the door, there's a desk, and in front of the desk there's another window.

So, my room has 2 windows, 2 couches, a stand with pluchies, a bookcase and a desk. And that's pretty much it. One could say that my room is confortable.

Well, when I got tired of looking around, there was a *pop* and a system message appeared.

**System message**

Skill **Environment Awareness** generated.

'Hmm, look's like I only create an ability when I stop the **Special Action**...' I wondered. 'But I'll think about it later, right now I just wanna sleep some more'.

* * *

**First chapter completed. Are you guys liking the development?**

**Waiting for the answer. :)**


	3. I'm a baby! Ch 2

**I have followers! Cool!**

**That's the beginning of my empire! HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

In the middle of the night I woke up shivering, I was drowing with the air of that night. I never felt such a terror. The air had an aura of madness and evil that I almost wanted to die, just to escape that pressure. That thought freackened me out. I tried to ask for help, scream, cry, whatever it takes to call some help.

No one came.

I lost my counsciousness after some time under that pressure. Some kind of mental defense to the pressure.

Next time I woke up, I was in a white place, but thankfully that pressure was no more. Of course I still feared that pressure, or the thing that made the pressure, but I was a thousand times better than I was under that pressure.

Even in my state I still noticed that there was a man in the same room. Thanks to the **Environment awareness**.

The man realised that I woke up and approached me. He said "Don't be afraid, I'm here to protect you. I want you to become a brave shinobi as your mother wished." And the man started to cry.

I didn't know how to talk and neither what he said, so... to me all I could understand was that a man was in my room and started to cry for who knows what reasons. What you'd think in this situation? 'WTF!? What happened to him? Why he is crying in MY bed?!' Or something like that.

Few minutes of crying the man walked away. I thought it was a good thing that the crying-stranger was out of my room, but after few hours of boredoom I changed my mind. Even a crying man is better than boredoom. Atleast I have something to entertain me. And I was hungry and there was nobody to feed me.

I thought 'What a baby do when he needs something? Cry and scream of course.' So I started to do it. In less than a minute a woman, not my mother, enters the room and started to check me up, I think to know what's wrong with me.

As soon as I stoped the crying there was a *pop* with another system message.

**System message**

Skill **Cry **generated.

... I just created a skill to cry? Interesting but depressive at the same time.

Well, if I needed to describe the rest of my baby life with only one word, it would be BOREDOOM, so let's just skip it.

_TIME SKIP: 6 months_

I learned a few things in the past six months. I can now understand a most of what I'm told, and have the skill **Japanese language**. As expected of this skill, the higher level of her, I understand more. I even started to talk a little.

And now that I understand what people say around me, I know that crying-man was my father and he was crying that day. A demon atacked the town six months ago and my mother was killed in the atack. People called the demon as **kyuubi.**

Looks like I have the same age of Naruto, and probably we will end up in the same room at the academy. But hell! I almost died because the **kyuubi's** chakra pressure alone, and far away from the battle. Now I understand why people hated Naruto so much when he was a kid, I mean, I would too if I didn't know the story already. Can't blame the villagers.

Well, back to myself, even thought I know how to talk a little, I don't know the word 'stats' yet, neither 'skill'. But whatever, what I need to focus now is how to walk. Just crawl took me a damn three months! How long it'll take to walk?

I think walk is pretty much an advanced form of move, so the more I 'crawl around', sooner I'll walk. Right? Should be. My progress until now is pretty much stand up. And that's it. Can't take a step without falling. I'm stucked in this for a month. Just a few days back I got my first step, but just happened once, so I think that was a "lucky step".

Well, can't give up. And that's not like I have much more to do, anyway.

I heard the main door of the house, and I crawl'ed to there.

"Otou-san!" I said

"Ooh what my genious is doing here?" my father said. And took me in his arms.

"To welcome you! Otou-san!"

"Hahaha, well, thank you. How is your walking training? Already can take a few steps?"

"No..." I looked down, ashamed of my slow progress. "I.. do.. ...stand up.. help!" as I said, I can only talk a little right now.

"All you need to do is never stop trying, and in no time you'll be able to walk. Promise." Then he looked me in the eyes and said "And if you don't, I'll teach you myself!" He said and made a pose with fire in his eyes showing his determination.

"Hai otou-san!"

"Well, what can I do? You're MY genius after all! Hahaha" And he hugged me.

After a few moments of silence...

"Otou-san.. me.. floor? Back..training."

"Oooh of course! But remember, you need to keep trying, don't matter how many times you fail. Right, Sha-kun?"

"Right!

He puts me in the floor. My name in this world is 'Shamai Hideki'. Well, let's end the chit chat and go back to work!

Looks like the conversation with my father really helped. My sucess rate with the first step rised, I even almost got my second step.

Two months later I'm 8 months old, and I can slooowly walk. Next challenge is... The Stairs! You know what that means? I'm gonna get hurt.

Didn't take a week for me to fall, even if only 6 steps. I hit my head, and hell, that hurted! My father took me to the hospital, see if I had take some serious damage, but lucky me, I didn't.

Walking in the corridor of the hospital I saw some nurses chatting, and I got curious. I approached them, slowly.

"You know, I take care of a guy that is in serious condition. Critical status, really..."

My eyes almost got out of my face, I finally got the word I wanted so much! 'Status'. Of course I waited until I was home to try out, I mean, I don't know what my reaction will be.

When we got home, I ran (actually crawled, since I crawl faster then I walk) to my room and said

"STATUS!"

* * *

**Yeah I'm evil!**

**Next chapter finally THE status window :)**

**Reviews please :)**


	4. Status Window!

I wanted to create a table, actually I did, but the don't want to accept my code :,(

* * *

**Status Window**

**Name:** Shamai Hideki** Title: **none ** Race: **Baby Human** Aligment:** Neutral**  
Class: **none** Level: **1** Health: **190/200** Chakra:** 100/100**  
Strength: **6** Agility: **4** Knowledge:** 4(+8)** Inteligence:** 5(+5)**  
Sustenance:** 20** Endurance: **6** Stamina: **48/50** Concentration: **6(+4)  
**Elemental resistence  
Fire:** 2.5** Water:** 5** Wind:** 5** Earth:** 0** Lighting:** 10** Neutral:** 0** Holy:** 0** Dark:** 0

*Because you're in your second life you have gained - Knowledge +8  
*Because you're in your second life you have gained - Inteligence +5  
*Because you're in your second life you have gained - Concentration +4

*Because you have wind chakra you have half the fire resistence you usually should have  
*Because you have wind chakra you have double the lightning resistence you usually should have

* * *

Well guys, how are this status window? Too hard to view the information?

Btw, the health bar isn't full because of the stairs, remember? haha

Review please :)


	5. Not a baby anymore

**Thanks everybody that is supporting me :)**

**I really like to know what you're thinking about my story. It's kind of a pathernal pride to have your story praised.**

* * *

Ooh, looks like I'm pretty smart, even tought this is only because I'm in my second life... And my chakra is wind elemented? Cool! But why my health isn't full? Ah should be because of the stairs accident... If my health bar isn't full yet can only means two things: The damage I received when I tried to use the stairs was greater then I tought or/and my recovery rate is really low.

I wonder how I'll do my hard trainings. Training like the Rock Lee, hitting the log, would mean certain death. And his train method looked really badass. I mean, 'do 10.000 punches against a log then if I couldn't do it, I would do 3.000 push ups' HELL, if it isn't badass then I don't know what badass means.

Anyway, time to go back to training. The sooner I can run, the sooner I can start my stats training.

Why I can only start training my status after I start to run, you ask? Simple, there's no way I can train for real without stamina, and the best way to have stamina is running. I know stamina is a status too, but it isn't really a status. High stamina just means I can go on for longer, it doesn't makes me strong by itself.

Of course, even without stamina I can tran my inteligence and knowledge, but I CAN'T READ YET! Eventually I'll learn how to read, but no need to rush this up. Why not play with chakra, then? Well, I don't even know how to do ANYTHING with chakra... I mean, the anime of naruto don't explain how to do things, you know? like 'Send chakra to your feet, naruto! So you can walk in the tree'. Ok that didn't happened like that, but it's pretty much it, no one said HOW to send chakra around your body at all.

Not that I'm complaining, I love that anime, but it would be nice if we got an introduction in chakra manipulation, or something like that. Maybie I should ask father later... But let's stop the chit chat and get to work.

After getting how to slowly walk, I didn't need much time to start running. Only a month was enought. But I still couldn't run much, 10 minutes of running and I'm exhausted. It took actually a week to really show improvement. Now my stamina has a maximum of 60 points. So, now I can run for around 12 minutes. Hey, I know this is little, but think. Each month has 4 weeks, and I'm 9 months and a week old now. So until I'm 1 year old, I'm gonna have 11 more weeks. That means more 22 minutes of time running, that is, if I have a steady growth. How many 1 year old child you can see out there that can run more than half our straight?

Not many, right? Some don't even walk being one year old. But that's not enought anyway I want to be a ninja, and they run between countries. COUNTRIES I said. I need to be able to run for ATLEAST 12 hours straight, otherwise I won't be able to be a ninja. So, if I get 2 hours/year, I'm gonna need 6 years. HELL that's a lot of time. I need to improve that. I think when I start running with more weight I'll increase my growth rate. But for now, let's train with this method until I'm 2 years old.

Ok. Now I'm 2 years old and I can run for 3 hours straight. I got dad to buy me some light weight. Only 2 pounds each leg. So, lets try it.

A hour later and I'm already in the floor. But hey, not complaning here, I think I'll explain my theory how this works. When I got the skill "Environment awareness" I noticed that only happened when I finished the special action of paying attention to everything around me. So, how I'm gonna get stamina? With cicles of getting exhausted and recovering. So if I spend 3 hours running and 3 hours recovering means that I get a cicle each 6 hours. So, if I spend only a hour running and another 2 hours recovering, it is a cicle each 3 hours. A lot better, isn't it?

How I get from 3 hous of recover to 2 hours? Simple, since I'm aways getting exhausted and recovering, my recovery rate goes up too, so when I start to get exhausted in only a hour there'll be more cicles, so my recovery rate will grow. There are other things like using herbs to recover, but dad won't spend so much money only to train. We're not rich.

2 years later

I'm four years old now and I can already run for 12 hours straight without weights. And now I know how to read, atleast kid-level of books. I asked about chakra to dad, and he said that I'll learn when I start the academy. I'll only start it when I'm six years old. Damn what I'm gonna do in these two years? I sighed.. All I can do is ask dad what I can do until then.

Later when dad come back from some mission, I ran straight to him...

"DAADDY!" I made something like 'Dynamic Hug'. Haha I wanted to take a photo of his face. He sighed and asked  
"What can I do for you, my little genius?" He asked and put me in the floor.  
"Dad, I'm tired of only run around, what else can I do until academy?" I think my 'puppy eyes no jutsu' evolved, because for the first time my dad said  
"Hn... Let me think... How about I show you some taijusu moves to mantain you entertained?"  
"Seriously? I LOVE YOU DAD! When we start?"  
"Well.. How about NOW?"

He came to me and easily put his left hand in my right ear, and at the same time moved his right feet to my left feet. Next second I was in spinning in the air and almost hit the floor if it wasn't dad stopping me.

"Wha... What was that?" My vision was spinning, and I almost, repeat, almost, puked. To answer my question he took a wooden statue that he hated since ever. The statue was half his height.

"Well, pay attentiont to what I'm doing" He said, and I focused the hardest I could. I saw him positioning himself the same way he did to me. And then, like the statue was made of paper, he threw her to the wall. I didn't understood the mechanics so he explained.

"If you put force in the extremity of, pretty much, anything, it's easier to move it. For exemple look at the door. See how much force you need to push her in the extremity, then in the middle." I did as he said, and the result was obvious. When I push her in the middle, was necessary put more force.

"Now say what you got from this experience." He said

"Well, if I push the door in her extremity I almost don't need to put any force. When I push her in the middle I need to put more force, even tought it is still little. But dad, how this explains what you did? I only could do it to the door because she doesn't, well, weight 500 pounds"

"You're right. But pay attention again to what I'm doing." And he threw the statue again. How she didn't broke yet? No idea.

"Dad? What it is that you're trying to show me?" I really couldn't see the point.

"Simple, son, I'm pushing the statue from 2 points. My feet and my hand. When I push both points at the same time, the statue provide the force necessary to be thrown. If the center of gravity of something is moved, the object kind of follows it." - My face '?'

"I think I'll show up another move, so you can understand the concept. Come and tackle me!" so I did. I ran the fastest I could, and tried my dynamic hug but he bent, putting his body back. So I hugged air. Then he put his knee in my waist and I was flying. With this I understood. If I run straight and then I stumble, I can, pretty much, fly and end up with my face on the floor. And that's what he did to the statue. He creates movement with the hand in the head to the right, and with his feet he creates movement to the left, and not only that, both these forces are in extremities, so putting everything together... 500 pounds are thrown like paper.

"Wow dad, I thing I got it... Bye I'm going to try!" I was already running past him when he stopped me.

"And try throwing what?" Ah.. He's right... How should I train it?

"Eehh... don't know?"

"Hahaha, that was what I thought. Come, I'll show an appropriate place so you can train." I ran after him. After something like half an hour we were in some kind of training ground. There was a lot of logs of different sizes around the field.

"Here we are. First try throwing up the smaller ones, with practice you can throw things five times your weight. Even without chakra." If it wasn't the without chakra part it wouldn't be impressive. Really. Chakra can do pretty much everything. If I can throw thing 5x my weight without chakra, with chakra I could easily throw things 100 times my weight. Ok not without a lot of training, but you get the point.

I got close to the smaller log I could find, positioned myself like dad instructed me, tried to throw the log, and...

* * *

**Hehehe I'm evil. You'll need to wait the next chapter to know if Sha-chan will do it in his first try.**

**Waiting for reviews until the world ends! - or not, but you won't know if you don't try.**


	6. Power Throw!

**Hi guys, here I am with a new chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

I walked to the smaller log I could find, positioned myself like dad, tried to throw the log, and...

*Crack*

"OOOOOWWWWTCH!" You probably already understood that I couldn't throw that log. What was that crack sound, you asks? The thing is, even tought I failed to throw it, it somehow ended up over my feet.

**System message**

Because of your broken feet you're temporarily incapable of standing.

"Shamai! Are you ok?!" Dad came worried and removed that thing from my feet.

"I... I don't know dad, I can't even describe how much my feet is hurting. Maybe it broke?" I already know that it broke, of course, but it would be weird if I knew. I really wanted to know how much damage that log had done to my health. And besides, I didn't checked my status window in the last 2 yearsm, kind of forgot.

"Hm I think it really broke. I'll carry you to the hospital." Dad said

"Yeah, we need to check the Status! of my feet" I said, as I heard a *pop*

**Status Window**

**Name:** Shamai Hideki** Title: **none **Race: **Human Child** Aligment:** Neutral**  
Class: **none** Level: **1** Health: **430/500** Chakra:** 500/500**  
Strength: **15** Agility:** 20** Knowledge:** 4(+8)** Inteligence:** 10(+5)**  
Sustenance:** 40** Endurance: **13** Stamina: **590/600** Concentration:** 10(+4)  
**Elemental resistence  
Fire:** 2.5** Water:** 5** Wind:** 5** Earth:** 0** Lighting:** 10** Neutral:** 0** Holy:** 0** Dark:** 0

*Because you're in your second life you have gained - Knowledge +8  
*Because you're in your second life you have gained - Inteligence +5  
*Because you're in your second life you have gained - Concentration +4

*Because you have wind chakra you have half the fire resistence you usually should have  
*Because you have wind chakra you have double the lightning resistence you usually should have

*Warning! You can't stand up because your feet is broken.

My dad looked me weird. I tried to mask the auteration of tone when I said Status! with a hiccup. I pray that it worked, otherwise it'll be troublesome. But anyways, looks like a damage of more than 10% of my health can broke bones... I could have broke my head when I was little! Lucky me that it didn't happened.

Anyway, let's look at my status. Hmm... looks like my status are almost doubled, I think that is because I'm older. My natural body development made it grow stronger. But besides that, I got few points in strength and in agility, thanks to my 'run with weights training'. What's the weirdest is that my chakra is now at the same level of my health. But I have no idea why.

We got to the hospital, and my feet was treated. Looks like It'll take some time to fully recover. So, I asked my dad what I did wrong.

"Dad, why I couldn't throw that log?"

"Because you did somethink like tha door do. You only applied force with your hand and your feet just supported the statue. That's why the log ended over your feet. To throw things with this technique you need to put the same force at the same time with both your feet and hand, otherwise it happens what just happened. The better your timing, the better is the throw."

"Ok dad, won't make the same mistake again. But dad, I'm right-handed, how can I do the throw with my right leg and my left hand?" He paused for an instant...

"Sorry son, It's so natural for me that I forgot. You need first to train your weak side of the body, both leg and arm, so that you can use this technique."

"How I'm gonna do that?"

"Well, I'll press some pressure points in your body, so you can't do almost anything with your strong side. That way, either you want or not, your week side won't be week anymore."

"Wow dad, I didn't knew you could do that. You definitely needs to teach me this."

"Only after you graduate from academy. Even if other clans know about it, this is kind of a secret of our clan."

"Hn." It's rare to dad talk about the clan. I mean, we, me and him, are all the members of our clan. I think in the past our clan was strong. Anyway, I can't wait to learn this hability. If it is like I'm thinking it is, it's damn usefull.

When we got home, since I can't do much with my feet in this state, I started to read a book. 'Taijutsu for begginers'. It's pretty interesting, so spend the rest of the day reading and went to sleep.

Next day, as dad said he made that pressure points thing. After that I couldn't feel my arm, and I coudn't tense my leg. Dad said he left some points in my leg so that I can atleast walk.

Dad gave me a list of things to do in home, I eated with only my left hand, got things from the floor and it was like I was doing squats with only my left leg. This was how things where in home for a month.

After a month of a crippled life, no offense, I finally got the skill I wanted 'Strong left side'. After that everything was easier. Dad noticed, so he gave me the opportunity to try again against that log.

I'm facing the evil-log. Like the other time, I positioned myself like dad said, but this time I'm confident. I put force in both my feet and my hand at the same time.

Aah, the sensation was awesome. It was like I was controling the log. Like if I wanted I could send it far away. And I tried so. Even if the reality aways sucks, I still throwed a good distance.

*pop*

**System message**

Skill **Power Throw** generated.

"Good job son! Little by little increases the size of the log. When you can throw the heaviest log, I'll show another technique."

"Arigato! Otou-san" 'Thanks! Father!'

"Haha, now I need to go to a mission. I'll be back after a month. Then you show me your progress."

"OK! When you come back, you'll be surprised with my progress!"

"I hope so."

And he left.

Ok, now let's throw things(logs) around!

I searched for a log that was twice the weight of the first. I found it and, as the first one, this log too end up far away from me, not as much, but still far away. I kept doing it until I got a log around my weight - about 6 times the weight of my very first. I shouted '**Power Throw!**'. I managed somehow, but it was dangerous. Almost couldn't throw it. I looked for another just a little smaller and started throwing around.

Three days later

I can feel. I'm stucked. I almost didn't improve last day. The best I could do was throw a log 1.5x my weight. The biggest log here is 4x my weight. So, I need to change. Perhaps reading the skill description I can get a better Idea what to do.

"**Skill Description: Power Throw!**" *pop*

**Power Throw Basic-Level (5/20) 67% (10 stamina points)**

You can throw things from a stand position pushing with your hand and with your feet from the opposite side at the same time.  
Larger objects consumes more stamina.

Timing, Strenght,agility affects the skill.

Ok, I think that if I improve my performance, my skill will level up faster.

I did a few tries and the result is

1 - The better is my timing, my skill grow more.  
2 - The bigger the log I throw, my skill grow more.  
3 - The fastest I thew, the farthest the log end up, and my skill grow more.

So, the best train I can get is from big logs that I don't have issues throwing, so I can get atleast 2 bonuses. And when throwing pay special atention to timing, even over the necessary amount to do a successful throw.

After a week of this method and considerable improvement my skill is like this.

**Power Throw Basic-level (10/20) 36% (10 stamina points)**

You can throw things from a stand position pushing with your hand and with your feet from the opposite side at the same time.  
Larger objects consumes more stamina.

Timing, Strenght,agility affects the skill.

I already can throw logs almost 2X my size.

Dad, if when you come back you don't be surprised with my evolution, I'll be seriously pissed with you.

* * *

**Sha-chan little by little is becoming stronger. It's sad that he don't know how to use his chakra, but 'dad' should have a reason to don't teach him, right?**

**Hey guys, I'm wondering, what skill should 'dad' teach to Sha-chan next? I'm not saying that he'll throw that gigantic log in the next chapter. Just curious what you guys think. Perhaps I may use your idea...**

**Well, all I can say is**

**Reviews please :) Don't forget.**


	7. Dad

**There's a plot twist in this chapter, hope you like it.**

* * *

"Today dad'll come back! I can't wait!" I said as I get up from my bed.

In the past month I created a rotine, get up, run around the village until I get exhausted, read something while recovering my stamina, go to train my Power Throw until I'm exhausted again. Usually to get exhausted from using the Power Throw is two hours, because I don't use extra weights while doing it. Eat my lunch, read a book that I brought from home, and resume my training.

After 4 cicles of throwing and resting I go to another training ground to train my strenght. The strenght exercises I usually do are, put weight in my back and arms while doing push-ups, weight in my legs(more than I usually put to run) and jump until I start to get tired, then I train taijutsu while tired against a punch-bag or wathever I feel like beating.

I made this strenght training because I realized that if I do only one exercise until I get exhausted is dumb. I need to train all my muscles, so when I start to feel tired I change the exercise to train another muscle. After all my muscles are tired I go to beating things up, because train taijutsu while tired makes my endurance grows.

After the strenght training I go to sleep. Strenght training not only exhausts me, but makes my muscles hurt, so the best thing to do after is go to sleep.

Needless to say that I got pretty stronger the last month. And, because of that strenght training, I got to trow larger logs so my skill level'ed up like a sky rocket. Ok perhaps I'm overstating, but the thing is, I can throw that damn '4x my size' log.

Last days my skill became like this

**Power Throw Basic-Level *(20/20) 100% (****10 stamina points)**

You can throw things from a stand position pushing with your hand and with your feet from the opposite side at the same time.  
Larger objects consumes more stamina.

Timing, Strenght,agility affects the skill.

***You need a teacher to evolve the skill 'Power Throw Basic-Level' to 'Power Throw Intermediate-Level'**

And after that I didn't get any better in throwing. Of course I already throw that huge log, but it's hard to do so. And it is not getting easier. I wonder if the skill dad said he's going to teach me is the intermediate level of this one... Don't know if I hope that it is, because I don't like to stop in 'basic-level', or if I hope that it isn't, because this 'throwing logs around' is getting boring.

"Dad's comming today, but I don't know when.. I think it's better I do my usual rotine until he appears" And so I did. Or tried. When I was running I saw a blond boy jumping around throwing paint to the walls. I tried to contain my surprise of finally see THE Naruto. I started to grin. Of course I didn't approach him, because would be weird to do so. But atleast now I know how he looks like in real life.

Still distracted, I keep running until I bumped something hard. I tried to see what I bumped but all I could see was green.

"WHAT A YOUTHFUL BOY! SO LITTLE AND IT'S ALREADY TRAINING!" The green thing said and I realised. I just bumped THE Maito(I think 'Maito' is an attempt of saying 'Might', but whatever, I won't change his name.) Guy. I wonder if he'll let me try a jumpsuit, aways wondered how it feels. It's like one of my dreams.

"Aah yeah, sorry about bumping into you, I got distracted" I said, a little nervous talking to my Idol.

"HAHAHA, NO NEED TO APOLOGIZE. What's your name, youthful boy?"

"It's Shamai. Shamai Hideki. Yours?" I said. And he got serious.

"Hideki eh... My name is Maito Guy, and I need to tell you something." I never saw Guy this serious in all the anime, what he wants to tell me?

"Eh, sure.. What it is?"

"Your dad, after he finished his mission, when he was comming back to Konoha, and was a victim of a surprise atack." I entered in shock. And then I realised, the name 'Hideki' never appears in the anime. Now I know why.

I felt tears comming to my eyes, and I just stared Guy.

"Wha... What do you mean? Dad can't be dead! He promised me to train me, there's no way dad would lie to me!" Now I was definitelly crying.

Guy said nothing and hugged me. Not that hug that a scenario appears in the back, but a real warm hug. And said.

"I know that I'm not your dad, but if you want I can train you and you can live with me. I'm a friend of your dad since the academy." He said looking into my eyes, and all I could see was kindness.

"Hn." I said and nodded. I couldn't manage to talk so that was all I did. Grabbed his hand and he brought me to his home.

"I need to give the report of the mission to Hokage, you'll be ok alone here?" I didn't think I would

"Hn" I said and nodded.

"Ok, feel free to use or do anything in this house. I'll be right back" and he left.

I was in shock, so I did the only thing that aways works to calm myself. I slept.

I don't know how much time I spend sleeping, but when I woke up I felt better. Still depressed, but now I can think.

'I bumped into Guy and he said my dad died... Maybie wasn't an accident I end up bumping into him. But doesn't matter. What should I do now? What can I do? I need to do something?' These thoughts kept coming for some time. Until I heard the sound of the door. And I ran to Guy.

"Guy-san, what should I do now? What can I do?" I said while staring him

"Shamai-kun, right now you need tomething to focus on, and with time I'll cope with your pain." He made a pause and said

"If you want, I can help with your train. There's something you need help?"

"Yeah... Actually I'm stucked. I'm having trouble to improve more the last thing dad teached me. Do you know his throwing technique?"

"Oh, of course I know! Let's go, I need you to show me your throw, and we work from there."

We came to the Log-Throwing-Training-Ground and I showed my **Power Throw**.

"Then, how can I improve? There's something I'm doing wrong?"

"No, no, actually that was a perfect throw. From a stand point, that is. If that was the last thing your dad showed you, then the next step is learn how to throw while moving. The reason you learned this first is because throw while moving needs a lot of timing, otherwise the technique will be useless, or worse, will backfire."

"How do I throw while moving? The reason I didn't think in throw while moving is because to throw it's necessary to mantain a strong base."

"Usually yes, but the thing is, what you're doing is move the gravity center of your target, only. To throw while moving it's necessary to move your own gravity center, so you can throw without being affected. Observe." He then ran and made something like the 'Getsuga' from the inuzuka clan. One hand in the base of the log, and the other in the top. At the same time spinning. Now I understand what he said about the timing.

"Wow, I didn't knew that a log could end up SO far away. Let me try." I ran to a smaller log, I'm not stupid enought to try a new technique in the hardest target. I tried to copy Guy, but didn't work. I couldn't put force in one of my hands, so all I did was push the log. Frustrated I tried again and again and again, for 20 minutes I tried. And finally the log flew. The sensation was similar to the previous skill, but stronger. I had the power over the log.

"WHAT A YOUTHFUL THROW, SHAMAI-KUN!" Said Guy, the way only Guy can say.

"Thanks Guy-san! I wouldn't be capable of doing it if it wasn't you! Now I need to train." I said and ran to the logs. And guy tought

'What a youthful kid! He makes me want to take him as a disciple. He is similar to that other kid I found the other day. Should I take him to meet that kid? It's aways good to have a rival.'

* * *

**What did you guys think about that sad momment? And Guy being the new dad of Sha-chan? And the evolution of the technique?**

**And sorry for this chapter being a little short, but I thought that this was the perfect moment to end.**

**Reviews Please :)**


	8. Academy

Hey guys, hope you enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

A few days later, when it became easier to do the timing right, Guy took me to meet another child. He said that we are alike since both of us train to exhaustion, and the moment I got our energies back, the training resumes. While walking Guy asked

"Why do you push yourself so much?"

"..." I didn't know what to answer. I don't think theres a motive for me, I just like to train and see my stats improving. I mean, who don't like to see your character in a game become strong? Because that's how I feel.

"No reason Guy, I just like to become stronger! I want to know where's my limit, if there's one. I'll continue to train until I die! Doesn't matter if in the process I became the strongest person in the world, I'll continue training. I know it's a little creepy to say about the moment of your death being four years old, but that's how I feel."

"WHAT YOUTHFUL! It's not creepy to talk about your dreams!"

When we met the kid Guy was talking about, I realised that it was Lee. He was sooo cute when he was 5 years old! That big eyes, big eye-brows, round face, and all of this on a little body. He looked like a plushie. He approached me and said **(A/N: Hahaha looks like Shamai-kun has a fangirl side)**

"Guy-sensei told me that you're strong and that you could be my sparing partner. My name's lee, what's yours?"

"Shamai. It'll be cool to have a sparing partner, almost same age. Now I'll know how strong I really am. Same for you, right, Lee-kun?"

"Yeah."

We started sparing appeared a system message saying that I got a new sparing partner, after the spar I'm gonna see what tha's about. Guy wasn't kidding when he said that we are alike. Our strenght was almost the same. He was a little stronger, but I was faster, thanks to running since I was one year old. I tried my newest skill in him, only to end up in the floor. Looks like it's harder to throw Lee than logs. Obviously.

After the spar Guy trained us, shouting "300 PUSH-UPS, AND IF YOU DON'T YOU'LL DO 1000 PUNCHES." And I started the badass-training.

My new rotine end up like this, wake up, run for an hour with weights, rest another hour (and eat), do my throwing training for 5 hours, rest another hour, go spar with Lee for an hour, do wathever Guy comes with for 4 hours, rest another hour, go read something for four hours, do all my needs and go to sleep for 4~5 hours.

And that was my rotine until Lee entered academy a year later. Ah by the way, that sparing partner thing means that when I'm sparing my skills develop faster, and my 'Environment awareness' develop even faster. Lee can't do any surprise atacks against me anymore, couldn't say the same to someone stronger, but now I know that atleast people around my level won't do a successful surprise atack.

Lee going to academy didn't affect me much, all we did was do our spar later. All other trainings he was unecessary. Sad, I know, but that's the reality. I don't need Lee for anything other than sparing.

A few months, something like 4~5 months after he's going to academy he became sad. Really really sad. I didn't know what to talk to him, so I let Guy do the job. Of course couldn't resis to spy on them. Everything was like cannon, except when he asked Guy "Do you think Sha-kun will look down on me like everybody else?". Then I couldn't resist and showed myself.

"Don't be stupid! I wouldn't look down on someone that is as strong as I am! Actually even if you were weak I wouldn't look down on you! Who do you think I am?!" I was angry with Lee. No half-words here, I wanted to punch him in the face as hard I could. Only thing that stopped me was that I knew the emocional state Lee was. After I said that I ran away. Lee calling me but I wouldn't come back, and of course he wouldn't catch me, I was faster than him.

Next day I did my rotine like aways, and when I met Lee to our sparing hour he apologized about what he said, and do a declaration of becoming a good ninja with taijutsu only. After that all he did, he did with extra weights. Of course I did the same, otherwise I would become weaker than him and I couldn't accept that.

Another year passed by in a blink of an eye. Last year Guy showed me new moves, since he didn't knew how to teach the next stage of the throwing technique. He only saw my father doing it, but didn't know how it worked. Today I start academy. Actually it was yesterday, but nothing happens in the first day. Only a lot of talking from Hokage.

When I was going to academy I recognized a few faces. Naruto, Sakura and Ino, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Choji. Only when I was inside of the classroom I saw Sasuke and Hinata. I think being an Uchiha or a Hyuuga means that you should be the first ones to be in class.

The first month of academy was boring. Not that after the first month the academy became enjoyable, but the first month was specially boring. They didn't talk about chakra at all in the first month, so I knew everything that was being taught, after all I did read a lot. I mean, atleast 4h/day is a lot, right?. From the second month and so on they started to teach the theory of chakra. Boring, but atleast that was something I wanted to know. I knew that if I brought books about chakra I wouldn't resist, and I wanted to do what my father told me. Learn chakra in the academy.

"Chakra (チャクラ, chakura) is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the moulding of the physical energy (身体エネルギー, shintai enerugī) present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy (精神エネルギー, seishin enerugī) gained from the mind. Once moulded, it can be channelled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points (called tenketsu) in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions." Iruka-sensei said **(A/N: Text from Naruto wikia.)**

When Iruka-sensei finished, almost everybody was sleeping, there were few exceptions, me included. From being older than my body showed I could pay attention the entire time and understand.

After the second month of academy ended we started to learn meditation. Looks like chakra is like nen from hunterxhunter, we need to meditate to open our tenketsu, or someone open our tenketsu forcibly. Since the second option is dangerous, even more thinking in six year old childs, meditation was the solution. And now I know why Naruto, Kiba, and few others had so little chakra control. They'll most likely be the last ones to open their tenketsu, since it's hard for them to stop and meditate.

Even me, being older, could only open mine after a month. The last ones should open theirs after two. If you couldn't after three then you probably can't at all.

After a month I opened my tenketsu, but control my chakra was impossible. Atleast seemed impossible. But little by little I improved. When half a year passed from the start of the academy, I was, probably, the best in chakra control, history, geography, taijutsu theory and solo training (we can't spar until the second year of academy. And with weapons after the third, if the sensei judge you responsible enought), and pretty much everything. Sometimes I would lose to Sakura in history and geography. Sometimes I would lose in taijutsu to Sasuke. And sometimes I would lose to Hinata in chakra control.

Even so, there was no doubt that I was the best of the class. Sasuke even asked me to do some sparing, and of couse I would aways win, since I trained with Lee. I didn't even remove the extra weight against him. All my basic habilities like 'Chakra Control', 'Weapon Throwing', 'Body control', were between basic level 5~basic level 8. Except body control, this one was intermediarium level.

Aparently basic habilities are hard to level up, I couldn't put any hability other than body control in intermediarium level, and since my body control reached intermediarium level 1, I could only take him to intermediarium level 3 in six months. And each level almost doubled the time necessary. Ok, overstatement, but that was how I felt.

Makes sense basic habilities be harder to evolve, since every non-basic hability is based in atleast one basic-hability. For exemple kunai throwing is based in weapon throwing, and, in body control. You can't throw something well without body control.

anyway, years goes by, I became the best in everything without competition, and the academy is in it's end. Tomorrow Iruka sensei will tell us our team. I wonder what team I'll end up...

* * *

I did a lot of timeskyp in this chapter, but I promise I'll do less from now on :)

And what team you guys think Sha-chan should go? Remember that someone won't pass the genin test because of him.

Review please :)


	9. Team 7

Now you'll know the team Shamai is in. Nothing surprising, really. Just hope you like the way I put it :)

And thanks for those that are helping me with their reviews. I really needed :)

* * *

Today is the day Iruka-sensei tell us about our teams. To my surprise Sakura didn't pass. Looks like they were lying in the anime about her being in the middle of the class. True that he was incredible in theory based classes, but in practise she sucked. Theorically she would be in the middle with that right? Being good in one thing and bad in other. WRONG! Were're here to become shinobis, true that theory is important but not even close to having more direct habilities.

Thing is, the test isn't something like 'everybody who score 6+ pass', but something like 'the best 27 get the chance to have the jounin test and from these only a third pass'. So, with me here, she goes from 27 to 28. I know you're thinking about Naruto being the dead last, right? Well, I didn't exactly liked Naruto, but I couldn't help, but help the main character of the series. So, he wasn't the dead last, only almost.

"Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto Uzumaki. Shamai Hideki. As you noted all the members of this team are males. The motive is that not enought kunoichis passed the test, so one of the teams ended up with only boys." Iruka-sensei explained.

"Tomorrow you'll meet your captains. It would be in your best interest to get to know your team, so use the rest of the day wisely. And try not to be late tomorrow." He said glaring Naruto. I did laught at that, even if just a little.

Going out of the academy, Naruto approached me asking if I wanted to pass the day with him. I didn't have anything agains it so I agreed, but I also said that we should bring Sasuke too. After all, he IS part of our team. Sasuke agreed, probably just because of me, he realises that I'm stronger than he is, atleast now, and respects that.

Spend time together with Naruto and Sasuke, only meant sparing. I'm too stronger to go 1x1 versus any of them, so the logical thing would be them teaming against me. Of course that didn't happen. So, to make things even I fought with my hitai-ate in my eyes, blind. Sasuke didn't liked the idea.

The moment the spar started Sasuke came after me. He ignored Naruto to come for me. That was the level of how pissed Sasuke was about me finghting him blind. I didn't mind. Actually, I liked. Having someone trying to hit you for real while blind made my senses sharper, and that meant my skill 'Environment Awareness' increase like a boom.

I could dodge all of Sasuke's atacks, and after some time even Naruto was atacking me. Nice to know that they're improving their team-work, that was probably one of the hardest things for them.

Eventually we all get tired and naruto asked me how I did that. I didn't exactly lied. I said that I can read their atack because I can read the Chakra. And besides, they're too noise to not note them. Expecially when they're atacking.

"You can't be that good with only that!" Sasuke said.

"I just proved I can, didn't I?" I said with a little grin.

And with that Sasuke goes away. I took my leave then, and Naruto without choice did too.

Next day I knew Kakashi-sensei would be late, so I tought in be late too. But then my logical senses came in saying that if I be late I may lose some points, even if Kakashi itself was late. He has the rights, not me. Suck being only a newbie genin.

Kakashi came, we go to the roof, Naruto said he's going to be Hokage, Sasuke said he want's to kill 'someone' and rebuild his clan, and then was my turn.

"And you?" Kakashi said staring me.

"My name is Shamai Hideki, I like to train, doesn't matter how, and I dislike people that says a weakling today will be a weakling tomorrow and the day after, and after, and after until he isn't even weakling anymore, just a dead body. Or something like that. My dreams for future... Hmm... I don't have anything much like a dream, I just want to keep training and getting stronger." And this is my apresentation.

Kakashi nodded. Naruto said "So that's why you're so strong". Kakashi said the cannon thing about don't eating otherwise we would throw-up and to meet him the other day.

I didn't eat as he said, still thinking about not loosing points. That and eat while my team starved was just wrong. And I couldn't bring food to them because making Sasuke believe in me about eating is better than starving is just something I really don't want to do. Better starve.

Then the day after, there was the infamous ring test. Before Naruto and Sasuke gets their asses kicked too hard I convinced them that this was a team-work test, because, after all, none of us was neither close to a jounin. Hell, I could beat Sasuke and Naruto alone and I still wasn't any close to Jounin. Atleast not Kakashi.

We made a plan. Naruto would do his kage-bunshins (don't ask me how he still knew that even tought he passed the Genin test and didn't have that bullshit about stealing that scroll. Later I'll ask him.), and then I would henge myself as Naruto and while Kakashi was dealing with naruto I would watch for any chance, already without my extra-weights. If I got to the chance I would grab Kakashi as if I don't I would die, and while we're at it sasuke would take the bells.

Surprinsingly it worked. I blinked when I say the bells in Sasuke's hand. And I realised, Kakashi let us have the bells.

"Very good, but now Sasuke that you have them both, who'll pass this test?" Kakashi said with that eye-smile of his.

"Kakashi-sensei, we already figured out that this was a team work test. So theorically the one who got the bells from you should give them to his partners. That's how we pass your test." I said.

"And what if I did reprove one of you?" He said with a spark of killer-intent.

"Then I would refuse to have one, since to my dreams really doesn't matter if I pass now or next time. Naruto with his Hokage wannabe shouldn't reprove here, since that could deny his dream. A Hokage that couldn't pass a genin test? Doesn't matter that it was, I don't know, 20 years ago that would still stink. Sasuke's problems are more emotional than pratical ones, and I don't even need to tell you why. It's too obvious. So, I would reprove." I said to him.

"So, I reprove and both of them pass, or we all pass?" I said with a smile on my face.

"Very cunning. You all may pass. Take the rest of the day off. Tomorrow we'll have the first mission of team seven." Kakashi-sensei declared.

"YATAAAH!" Naruto screamed with joy. And at the same time there was the familliar *pop* and that familiar blue thing appeared.

**System Message**

You're being promoted to Genin. Permanent all status +5.

I stared that message, surprised. I wasn't expecting that. Now makes sense why team seven got stronger just after becoming genin without Kakashi doing any training.

Well, I have a day off to train whatever I want. Nice.

* * *

That's it guys, hope you liked this chapter. I think it was one of my best, it would be sad if I was wrong.

Ah, I really had a need to explain why Sakura losed his post to Shamai, since genin teams should be 2 shinobi and 1 kunoichi. Hope it wasn't boring.

Review if you liked, so I know that I wasn't wrong :)


	10. Level up

Hello guys, I won't be updating for a while. Don't freakout thinking that I forgot about you!

Ah, people said that I didn't show the status window for a while, so there is. Note that I added the exp counter.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Status Window**

**Name:** Shamai Hideki** Title: **Rookie of the Year **Race: **Human** Aligment:** Neutral**  
Class: **Genin** Level: **1 (0/200)** Health: **2500/2500** Chakra:** 3000/3000**  
Strength: **70** Agility:** 80** Knowledge:** 60(+8)** Inteligence:** 50(+5)**  
Sustenance:** 100** Endurance: **68** Stamina: **2000/2000** Concentration:** 40(+4)  
**Elemental resistence  
Fire:** 2.5** Water:** 0** Wind:** 5** Earth:** 0** Lighting:** 10** Neutral:** 0** Holy:** 0** Dark:** 0

*Because you're in your second life you have gained - Knowledge +8  
*Because you're in your second life you have gained - Inteligence +5  
*Because you're in your second life you have gained - Concentration +4

*Because you have wind chakra you have half the fire resistence you usually should have  
*Because you have wind chakra you have double the lightning resistence you usually should have

***Title 'Rookie of the Year' effect:** People will usually have more expectation about you. Some cases you'll be feared.

* * *

Today my team will start our missions. Kakashi came late as aways, and then we go to the hokage's office receive our first D-rank mission.

"Team 7, you may enter."

"Hokage-sama, what'll be our first mission?" I asked. "Save a princess!.." Naruto shouting. Sasuke remained quiet. Same to Kakashi.

"Your first mission is this." And he passed the scroll to Kakashi.

"Hmm... Help the villagers to clean the river from possible weapons, like kunai, shuriken, etc. And bring what we find. The motive is that happened a battle close to the river."

"We accept the mission, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said.

*pop*

**System message: Team mission**

**Description: **Help the villagers to clean the river from possible weapons and bring what you find.  
After that talk to Hokage to receive your reward.

**Members:** Shamai Hideki, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha.

**Captain: **Kakashi Hatake.

**Rewards:** 2000+ Yen for each member of the team  
20+ Experience  
Chance of personal bonus for being the best of the team.

**Progress of the mission: **0/20+

**Time limit: **End of the day.

Oooh That's how I'm going to level up, from quests. Sweet. And what means 2000+ Yen as reward? Looks like 2000 Yen is the base reward, and if we do more than necessary we receive a better reward. Probably that's why the progress of the mission is 0/20+, being 20 the minimum to success of the mission and same with the experience. That being said, each weapon probably is +1 exp and +100 Yen.

Well, time to work. We worked hard, after all this was our first mission. My 'Environment awareness' gave me the upper-hand in this mission, so I found 20 weapons myself. Sasuke found only 10 and Naruto found 4. Since my progress was faster Sasuke and Naruto they didn't have much luck, and Sasuke's progress being faster than Naruto's made him the dead-last.

My reward was 3400 Yen and 34 exp, that was the same as Naruto and Sasuke. I received a special reward, that being I can do the lowest D-rank missions alone when I'm not with my team.

That being said, these D-rank, if possible, would be in a new categoy, E-rank. Things like wash plates and other minimal chores that didn't require more than one genin to do. But since I do them whitout my team, my reward was the same as the team-D-rank missions.

So, while the others spend their time, I don't know, fooling around, I did missions. After a while came my first level up.

"Hokage-sama I finished my mission. Here's the opinion of my work, written from the owner of the shop." I gave him a scroll.

"Very good. You may take the day off now."

"Hai. Hokage-sama"

*pop*

**System message**

Congratulations. You leveled up to level 2.

Sweet, let's see my status.

**Status Window**

**Name:** Shamai Hideki** Title: **Rookie of the Year **Race: **Human** Aligment:** Neutral**  
Class: **Genin** Level: **2 (0/350)** Health: **2500/2500** Chakra:** 3000/3000**  
Strength: **70** Agility:** 80** Knowledge:** 60(+8)** Inteligence:** 50(+5)**  
Sustenance:** 100** Endurance: **68** Stamina: **2000/2000** Concentration:** 40(+4)  
**Elemental resistence  
Fire:** 2.5** Water:** 5** Wind:** 5** Earth:** 0** Lighting:** 10** Neutral:** 0** Holy:** 0** Dark:** 0

*Because you're in your second life you have gained - Knowledge +8  
*Because you're in your second life you have gained - Inteligence +5  
*Because you're in your second life you have gained - Concentration +4

*Because you have wind chakra you have half the fire resistence you usually should have  
*Because you have wind chakra you have double the lightning resistence you usually should have

***Title 'Rookie of the Year' effect:** People will usually have more expectation about you. Some cases you'll be feared.

**All your status receive a bonus of 2% because of your level.**

Eeeeh? I wanted my 5 Status... Looks like my 'Gamer's Ability' really is weaker than the original... I don't even see the level of the people just staring them. Wathever, beggars can't be chosers, should be happy with what I have.

Next day Naruto was nagging about just doing chores and we gained our first C-grade mission.

I don't know how to feel about it, I fear the result with me removing Sakura and someone end up dead. But at the same time I want to test my skills...

* * *

That's it. Another small chapter, promise next chapter will be atleast 3.000 words big.

Reviews please :)


End file.
